Create a Neko!
by Perfect Anomaly
Summary: CLOSED! Final allegiances up! Sneak peek of story inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Create a Neko!**

**A/N: Hi guys! I think I'm gonna take a bit of a break from some of my stories, because I'm rather hooked on The Da Vinci Code right now. So, this is like your typical High-school create a cat, just not really…cats. Nekos, in fact. Nekos are people with cat tails and ears, usually with hair the colour of cat's fur. I only need nekos for grade 7. These nekos go to a high school named Four Clans High, and here's an example of the form and what you should do:**

**Name: Wynter Thore/Winterthaw**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Type: (Popular, jock, nerd, middle, bully) Nerd**

**Crush: None yet**

**Appearance: 155 cm, lithe, with long silvery white hair that has ginger and black highlights. Shockingly pale, unlike her siblings who have darker goldish skin. Wynter has gold eyes that are green around the pupil. She usually wears ¾'s, a t-shirt with the Thunderclan insignia on it and skateboard sneakers. (the story takes part in summer)**

**Personality: Feisty, smart, and sarcastic. ****A little spitfire, with a sharp tongue and loads of spunk. Has a comeback to everything, and can face down any opponent, even the biggest bully in the whole school. Is really smart, and the teacher's pet. Wynter is a really fast reader and usually has her head buried in a book. Always gets straight A's.**

**Classes: [choose 5: English, Maths, Science, Humanaties (that's history and geography combined) French, or Chinese] English, Maths, Science, French and Humanaties.**

**Other: (Anything else, like do they play soccer/football? Ride at the stables?) Rides at the stable on Sundays, speaks Chinese as well.**

**You can also submit teachers! Just use the same form, but alter it to:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**What subject they teach:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**Now, there are a few more main spaces open:**

**Main 1: Wynter**

**Main 2: Night**

**Main 3: Willow**

**Main 4: (Wynter's best friend, a nerd please)**

**Main 5: (Willow's best friend, middle please)**

**Main 6: (Night's best friend, also a popular guy)**

**Main 7: (Wynter's enemy, preferably a popular girl)**

**Main 8: (Willow's enemy, preferably a popular girl as well)**

**Main 9: (Night's enemy, preferably also a popular guy)**

**Semi-main 1: (Wynter's crush)**

**Semi-main 2: (Willow's crush)**

**Semi-main 3: (Night's crush)**

**So that's it! Submit!**

Allegiances

Grade 7:

Popular guys:

1. Night Thore (Nightshadow)-black haired boy, very athletic, dark amber eyes. (Wynter and Willow's brother)

2.

3.

4.

5.

Popular girls:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Jock:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Middle:

1. Willow Thore (Willowfern)-Brown, black, gold, ginger and white striped haired girl with dark amber eyes (Wynter and Night's sister)

2.

3.

4.

5.

Nerds:

1. Wynter Thore (Winterthaw)-Silvery white, ginger and black haired girl with green and gold eyes (Willow and Night's sister)

2.

3.

4.

5.

English teacher:

Maths teacher:

Humanaties teacher:

Science teacher:

French teacher:

Chinese teacher:

**Create! Go press that little blue button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Create a Neko!**

**A/N: Okay peeps, a few more spots left! The final popular guy should be Night's enemy please. I need two more popular girls, one popular guy, a nerd (male, please), four teachers. Thanks! I made a few changes, because there were too many popular guys so most of them became jocks. Ice Carter became Snow Carter because someone else already had that name. Drew Levy is now Wynter's enemy if that's okay.**

**Now, here's some extra info on the school:**

**On Saturday they have to play a game where they're split into teams. It's like capture the flag (or bean bag) with it all-weapons, armour, etc. they can also use hand to hand combat. No killing is allowed, claws are too (their fingernails turn into claws). All nekos are trained in some form of martial art, Wynter, like Drew (for the sake of the story) knows many. Night does Zen-du-Kai, Willow karate, etc. Okay, now onto what you should do:**

**Name: Wynter Thore/Winterthaw**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Type: (Popular, jock, nerd, middle, bully) Nerd**

**Crush: None yet**

**Appearance: 155 cm, lithe, with long silvery white hair that has ginger and black highlights. Shockingly pale, unlike her siblings who have darker goldish skin. Wynter has gold eyes that are green around the pupil. She usually wears ¾'s, a t-shirt with the Thunderclan insignia on it and skateboard sneakers. (the story takes part in summer)**

**Personality: Feisty, smart, and sarcastic. ****A little spitfire, with a sharp tongue and loads of spunk. Has a comeback to everything, and can face down any opponent, even the biggest bully in the whole school. Is really smart, and the teacher's pet. Wynter is a really fast reader and usually has her head buried in a book. Always gets straight A's.**

**Classes: [choose 5: English, Maths, Science, Humanaties (that's history and geography combined) French, or Chinese] English, Maths, Science, French and Humanaties.**

**Other: (Anything else, like do they play soccer/football? Ride at the stables?) Rides at the stable on Sundays, speaks Chinese as well.**

**You can also submit teachers! Just use the same form, but alter it to:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**What subject they teach:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**Now, there are a few more main spaces open:**

**Main 1: Wynter**

**Main 2: Night**

**Main 3: Willow**

**Main 4: (Wynter's best friend, a nerd please) Ice Burr**

**Main 5: (Willow's best friend, middle please) Lea Flowe**

**Main 6: (Night's best friend, also a popular guy) Light Fare**

**Main 7: (Wynter's enemy, preferably a popular girl) Drew Levy**

**Main 8: (Willow's enemy, preferably a popular girl as well)**

**Main 9: (Night's enemy, preferably also a popular guy)**

**Semi-main 1: (Wynter's crush) Christopher Chestnut**

**Semi-main 2: (Willow's crush) Shayde Keisher**

**Semi-main 3: (Night's crush) Hawk Burr**

**So that's it! Submit!**

Allegiances

Grade 7:

Popular guys:

1. Night Thore (Nightshadow)-black haired boy, very athletic, dark amber eyes. 12 yrs old (Wynter and Willow's brother, best friend of Light)

2. Light Fare (Lightheart)-white haired boy with glasses and green eyes, 175 cm tall. 12 yrs old (Poppy Air's cousin, Night's best friend)

3. Christopher Chestnut (Chestnutheart)-dark haired boy with black and blue eyes. 13 yrs old (Shayde's best friend)

4. Shayde Keisher (Shadestripe)-tall, jet black haired with acidic green eyes. 13 yrs old (Christopher's best friend)

5.

Popular girls:

1. Snow Carter (Snowclaw)-round blue eyes, silver and white hair 13 yrs old (Scarlet's best friend)

2. Scarlet Martinez (Scarletmist)-curly dark brown and gray hair, almond shaped golden eyes. 13 yrs old (Snow's best friend)

3.

4.

Jocks:

1. Cory Mason (Coalflame)-short dark grey and white haired boy with green eyes. 12 yrs old (Jason Thorn's best friend)

2. Jason Thorn (Jaythorn)-Almost six foot tall, gray haired, with blue eyes. 14 yrs old (Cory's best friend)

3. Tyson Fangg (Tigerfang)-short dark brown hair with black streaks, hazel eyes with amber flecks. 12 yrs old (Britany's best friend)

4. Britany Fira (Brightfire)-gold and ginger haired girl, shining amber eyes. 12 yrs old (Tyson's best friend)

5. Drew Levy (Darkleaf)-short, jet black and amber hair, pale gray eyes. 13 yrs old (Isaac's sister, his best friend)

Middle:

1. Willow Thore (Willowfern)-ginger, brown, black and white striped haired girl with dark amber eyes. 12 yrs old (Lea's best friend, Wynter and Night's sister)

2. Lea Flowe (Leafflower)-light brown, gold and amber haired, blue gray eyes and freckles. 12 yrs old (Willow's best friend)

3. Hawk Burr (Hawkburr)-brown, white and black haired girl, brown eyes. (Ice's sister, Phaea's best friend)

4. Phaea Song (Flyingsong)-tall, dark brown/black and red hair, hazel eyes. 13 yrs old (Hawk's best friend)

5. Isaac Levy (Iceleaf)-mute, pure white hair with amber streaks, amber eyes. 13 yrs old (Drew's brother, her best friend)

Nerds:

1. Wynter Thore (Winterthaw)-Silvery white, ginger and black haired girl with green and gold eyes. 12 yrs old (Willow and Night's sister, Ice's best friend)

2. Ice Burr (Iceburr)-White and silver hair, slightly sunburnt with blue eyes. 13 yrs old (Wynter's best friend, Hawk's sister)

3. Poppy Air (Poppyrain)-150 cm tall, long black hair. 12 yrs old (Light's cousin)

4.

English teacher: Silver Ron-Donna (Silverfire)-gray hair with white streaks, spectacles. 75 yrs old

Maths teacher:

Humanaties teacher:

Science teacher: Blossom Fralt (Blossomflower)-Long black hair, green eyes, glasses. 28 yrs old

French teacher:

Chinese teacher:

**Create! Go press that little blue button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Create a Neko!**

**A/N: Okay peeps, we are done! Thanks! The prologue should be up soon!**

**Now, here's some extra info on the school:**

**On Saturday they have to play a game where they're split into teams. It's like capture the flag (or bean bag) with it all-weapons, armour, etc. they can also use hand to hand combat. No killing is allowed, claws are too (their fingernails turn into claws). All nekos are trained in some form of martial art, Wynter, like Drew (for the sake of the story) knows many. Night does Zen-du-Kai, Willow karate, etc. Okay, now onto what you should do:**

**Name: Wynter Thore/Winterthaw**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Type: (Popular, jock, nerd, middle, bully) Nerd**

**Crush: None yet**

**Appearance: 155 cm, lithe, with long silvery white hair that has ginger and black highlights. Shockingly pale, unlike her siblings who have darker goldish skin. Wynter has gold eyes that are green around the pupil. She usually wears ¾'s, a t-shirt with the Thunderclan insignia on it and skateboard sneakers. (the story takes part in summer)**

**Personality: Feisty, smart, and sarcastic. ****A little spitfire, with a sharp tongue and loads of spunk. Has a comeback to everything, and can face down any opponent, even the biggest bully in the whole school. Is really smart, and the teacher's pet. Wynter is a really fast reader and usually has her head buried in a book. Always gets straight A's.**

**Classes: [choose 5: English, Maths, Science, Humanaties (that's history and geography combined) French, or Chinese] English, Maths, Science, French and Humanaties.**

**Other: (Anything else, like do they play soccer/football? Ride at the stables?) Rides at the stable on Sundays, speaks Chinese as well.**

**You can also submit teachers! Just use the same form, but alter it to:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**What subject they teach:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**Now, there are a few more main spaces open:**

**Main 1: Wynter**

**Main 2: Night**

**Main 3: Willow**

**Main 4: (Wynter's best friend, a nerd please) Ice Burr**

**Main 5: (Willow's best friend, middle please) Lea Flowe**

**Main 6: (Night's best friend, also a popular guy) Light Fare**

**Main 7: (Wynter's enemy, preferably a popular girl) Drew Levy**

**Main 8: (Willow's enemy, preferably a popular girl as well) Holly Scor**

**Main 9: (Night's enemy, preferably also a popular guy) Shadow Wirk**

**Semi-main 1: (Wynter's crush) Christopher Chestnut**

**Semi-main 2: (Willow's crush) Shayde Keisher**

**Semi-main 3: (Night's crush) Hawk Burr**

**So that's it! Submit!**

Allegiances

Grade 7:

Popular guys:

1. Night Thore (Nightshadow)-black haired boy, very athletic, dark amber eyes. 12 yrs old (Wynter and Willow's brother, best friend of Light)

2. Light Fare (Lightheart)-white haired boy with glasses and green eyes, 175 cm tall. 12 yrs old (Poppy Air's cousin, Night's best friend)

3. Christopher Chestnut (Chestnutheart)-dark haired boy with black and blue eyes. 13 yrs old (Shayde's best friend)

4. Shayde Keisher (Shadestripe)-tall, jet black haired with acidic green eyes. 13 yrs old (Christopher's best friend)

5. Shadow Wirk (Shadowwhisker)-dark gray, almost black hair with amber eyes. 12 yrs old

Popular girls:

1. Snow Carter (Snowclaw)-round blue eyes, silver and white hair 13 yrs old (Scarlet's best friend)

2. Scarlet Martinez (Scarletmist)-curly dark brown and gray hair, almond shaped golden eyes. 13 yrs old (Snow's best friend)

3. Terra Suang (Earthsong)-dark brown hair, dark green eyes. 14 yrs old (Christopher's girlfriend, Alayna's best friend)

4. Alayna Brett (Applebreeze)-creamy, brown and gray spotted hair, light tan. 13 yrs old (Terra's best friend)

5. Lily Rine (Lilyripple)-pitch black hair with silver streaks, light amber eyes. 13 yrs old (Tyson's girlfriend, Holly's best friend)

6. Holly Scor (Hollystripe)-well tanned, black hair, green eyes. 12 yrs old (Lily's best friend)

Jocks:

1. Cory Mason (Coalflame)-short dark grey and white haired boy with green eyes. 12 yrs old (Jason Thorn's best friend)

2. Jason Thorn (Jaythorn)-Almost six foot tall, gray haired, with blue eyes. 14 yrs old (Cory's best friend)

3. Tyson Fangg (Tigerfang)-short dark brown hair with black streaks, hazel eyes with amber flecks. 12 yrs old (Britany's best friend, Lily's boyfriend)

4. Britany Fira (Brightfire)-gold and ginger haired girl, shining amber eyes. 12 yrs old (Tyson's best friend)

5. Drew Levy (Darkleaf)-short, jet black and amber hair, pale gray eyes. 13 yrs old (Isaac's sister, his best friend)

Middle:

1. Willow Thore (Willowfern)-ginger, brown, black and white striped haired girl with dark amber eyes. 12 yrs old (Lea's best friend, Wynter and Night's sister)

2. Lea Flowe (Leafflower)-light brown, gold and amber haired, blue gray eyes and freckles. 12 yrs old (Willow's best friend)

3. Hawk Burr (Hawkheart)-brown, white and black haired girl, brown eyes. (Ice's sister, Phaea's best friend)

4. Phaea Song (Flyingsong)-tall, dark brown/black and red hair, hazel eyes. 13 yrs old (Hawk's best friend)

5. Isaac Levy (Iceleaf)-mute, pure white hair with amber streaks, amber eyes. 13 yrs old (Drew's brother, her best friend)

Nerds:

1. Wynter Thore (Winterthaw)-Silvery white, ginger and black haired girl with green and gold eyes. 12 yrs old (Willow and Night's sister, Ice's best friend)

2. Ice Burr (Iceflower)-White and silver hair, slightly sunburnt with blue eyes. 13 yrs old (Wynter's best friend, Hawk's sister)

3. Poppy Air (Poppyrain)-150 cm tall, long black hair. 12 yrs old (Light's cousin, Jasper's best friend)

4. Jasper Lead (Jetlight)-tall, pale gray hair, light gold eyes 14 yrs old (Poppy's best friend)

English teacher: Silver Ron-Donna (Silverfire)-gray hair with white streaks, spectacles. 75 yrs old

Maths teacher: Barack Thorne (Blackthorn)-black hair, icy blue eyes, pale. 47 yrs old

Humanaties teacher: Liliana Leaffill (Leafheart)-creamy silver and blond hair, stormy gray eyes. 21 yrs old

Science teacher: Blossom Fralt (Blossomflower)-Long black hair, green eyes, glasses. 28 yrs old

French teacher: River Stall (Riverlight)-bluish white haired woman, silver eyes. 25 yrs old

Chinese teacher: Hei An Ling (Darkdash)-Long dark haired woman with gray stripes. 24 yrs old

P.E teacher (sport): Jeremy Lawson (Jaggedwing)-light and dark gray hair, pale blue eyes. 26 yrs old

**Thank you to all who helped! Story will be up soon! And a sneak peek of the prologue!**


	4. Sneak Peek of the Story!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a sneak peek of the new story!**

**Prologue**

"_WHAT_?"

"But father, no~"

"We can't father, we can't go there!"

"BE QUIET!" roared my father Silent. "You are going and that's final!"

I stared up at my father, shocked. He never actually raises his voice, and I wondered what had pushed him over the edge. "Wynter, go to your room," he whispered, running his hand through his hair. He pointed to my room and shooed me away. "Willow, Night, you too. Just-just go." He turned around, and our mother Ripple hugged him.

My sister Willow and I trudged off to our room, my brother Night going in the other direction. It all started when the school we went to decided to close down. Because of that, we had to transfer, and the Four Clans High was our only choice. I lashed my tail in fury.

Yeah, I said tail.

I'm a neko. Half cat, half human. We have tails and cat ears, as well as fangs and claws. The Tribe School, where I used to go to, also was a school for nekos. My worst enemy, Drew, went to Four Clans high, and I wasn't really keen to see her again. I went to the school once, and did not want to again. There was a sense of foreboding, of death and disaster. Upset, I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

My iPhone rang, and I answered. "Hello?" I asked, still sleepy.

"Hi Wynter!"

"Ice?" I queried. "What is it? It's five in the morning and the reason for you to call me at this ungodly hour better be good."

"Well, not really," Ice said darkly.

I shot upright, fully awake. "What is it?"

"I have to transfer to Four Clans High." She replied.

"So am I!" I squealed. "When are you going?"

"Next week."

"Oh. I'm going two weeks later."

"Cool. I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. Maybe going to Four Clans High wouldn't be so bad after all…


End file.
